Desire of the Soul
by LordofPandas
Summary: An alternate universe. Draco is finally old enough to attend Hogwarts University and is unsure about his future. That is until he meets The Boy Who Lived. Modern times. Drarry with splashes of Dramione.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts University

Draco stared out the window of his family car at the trees. His mother was in the seat beside him asleep with a few of the things for his dorm in between the two of them. He glanced up at his father, who was blankly staring at the road as he drove. Lucius hadn't said a word since they started the long ride from Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts University; other than to tell Narcissa it was overbearing of her to sit in the backseat with her son. It would be Draco's first year at college and first year away from home and his father's silence didn't easy his nervousness.

"Father, can I ask you something?" Draco asked, just to break the mind numbing silence. Lucius looked into the mirror back at his son, which was like looking in a youthful mirror. Same ice blonde hair, same gray eyes, and same pale skin.  
"You had no problem asking that one, so I don't see why not." Draco regretted saying anything.

"What did you study when you were in college? You never talk about it," Draco asked and long silence followed. He wasn't surprised his father didn't answer; he almost never did.

"Draco, I didn't stay in school very long because I already learned everything I needed to know about running Malfoy Apothecary from my father. This is why I can't understand why you would even waste your time with this." Lucius said and Draco huffed angrily. Draco had told his father a million times he didn't want to take over the family business. He felt like he would never step out of his father's image and become his own person.

Draco crossed his arms and stared out the window again. "Not speaking to me, now?" his father asked, looking back at him again. "You know I'm right, Draco. You're going in as undecided for Merlin's sake." Draco whipped his wands out of his pocket and waved his hand over, transforming it into his cellphone with his headphones hanging from the top. He shoved his headphones into his ears and hit play; Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine began to play and Draco drifted off to sleep.

Draco was awoken by an aggressive shake of the arm. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. The university was the biggest building Draco had ever seen (considering he lived in a mansion); it was reminiscent of a castle with its large windows and its traditional style of architecture. The courtyard was open and filled with students, standing around and talking, students with their booths and talking to students about their clubs and such. Draco's heart swelled with excitement as his eyes scanned everything that was in the courtyard.

"Draco, come on. Your father already has people coming to take your stuff to your dorm, now let's hurry up and get you registered and stuff," Narcissa says, sniffling a little. As Draco got out of the car and pulled out his backpack, Narcissa whipped her nose with her handkerchief. Draco's parents guided him to the entrance of the school; they stood on either side of him, blocking the nearby students from seeing him.

"You know, I can do this myself," Draco mumbled. He didn't exactly want his parents to hear that, but he did in hopes that they would leave him to do this on his own. His father signed all of the necessary papers and handed them to Draco as he did. Draco was listening to music still as he looked around with his mother hugging his shoulders. He watched as students of all sizes and students walked past them.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned around. A girl with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes was smiling at him. Draco smiled at her and took his headphones; he thought there was something adorable about her slightly large front teeth, because it made her look like a chipmunk. For a moment, the two just stared at each other.

"Where's your ID badge? We're supposed to wear them for orientation week," she said in bossy tone, but Draco wasn't bothered by it. He raised a finger to her and turned to his father, who was still signing papers. Draco looked over his father's shoulder at the table; there was no ID on the table. "You haven't taken your photo yet, have you?" she asked, standing behind him again. This time, him and his father turned and looked at her. "I can take him if you want. I promise I'll bring him right back." Lucius looked at her and then looked at Draco again.

"Be quick. I only have a few more papers to sign," Lucius grumbled, turning back to the table. The girl's smile widen as she lightly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Draco felt his heart flutter; the only girl who had shown any interest in him while he was in school was Pansy Parkinson. While he found her attractive, he thought he had a vile personality, which he wasn't overly fond of.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she said, her tone was very sweet.

"Draco Malfoy. Granger. That isn't a last name I've heard before," Draco responded, running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, but he didn't want to show it.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a pure blood family name that I've heard. Are you from another country?"

"No, I'm also not from a pure blood family. My parents aren't wizards. They're dentist. I got a scholarship, so that's the only way I can come here." Draco was so dumbfounded. This adorable girl wasn't a pure blood; not even a half blood. His father would never even allow to even look at a mud blood, let alone be seen with one, so he wanted to make this as quickly as possible. Hermione took him to the booth were they were taking photos; a boy with large teeth, gray eyes and course black hair was sitting at the table.

"Mud blood," the boy sneered, revealing his teeth, which caused Draco to cringe. Hermione rolled her eyes at boy. Draco admired how she didn't care that he had just insulted her, but he also wasn't sure if she even knew what that meant.

"If you were half as intelligent as what you pretend to be, you would know that after calling me a hundred times, it's lost its 'keen edge'. Anyways, Marcus, I didn't come back here to be graced by your witty retorts or your lovely smile." Draco had never heard so much sarcasm in one breath. "I've brought Draco here to get his photo taken and be quick about it." Draco blushed as Hermione lightly rubbed his arm.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Marcus said, standing up and looking at him up and down. His clothes were rather nice, but were still tattered and muddy; the nicest thing on him was his green letter man jacket, but even the silver Q was dirty. "I'll keep it quiet about you hanging out with this mud blood trash, if you promise to join the Slytherin Fraternity next year," he chuckled, handing him a pamphlet.

"Slytherin Fraternity? My dad was in this," Draco mumbled, thumbing through the pamphlet idly.

"Can we hurry this up? I don't want your father to yell at you or anything," Hermione huffed, turning to Draco and Marcus.

"Shut up. You're not going to tell me how to do my job. Draco you can go first. Make sure you let your dad know you'll be in our frat next year," Marcus said with a wink and a big small. Draco smiled nervously and nodded, walking in front of the plain white backdrop. _I look horrible in pictures when I smile so I won't._

"Take out your headphones, so that they aren't in the picture," the girl behind the camera said. As Draco removed his headphones, he looked past her at Hermione; she was smiling at him so that he smiled back. There was flash that startled Draco. "You have a nice smile, glad I got that when I did. Print it, Marcus." Marcus blew a kiss at her before he did, causing her to look at him in disgust; he handed the laminated card to Draco.

"That's a nice picture of you, Draco. Let's get back to your dad," Hermione said as she helped him pinned the ID to his shirt. "You're undecided?"

"Yea, my dad wants me take over the family business, so I'm here to see if there's something else I can do with my life, you know," Draco answered, as they walked back to the lobby where his parents were. "However, dad will be happy to know that I'm going to follow in his footsteps and be a Slytherin."

"You know, there's another fraternity that you should take a look at," Hermione said, her voice trailing off.

"Hermione!" a girl's voice shouted. They turned around to see an Indian girl waving at her, with a pale girl with dirty blonde hair standing behind her.

"Those are my roommates. I have to get going, but if you're curious Gryffindor Fraternity, then find Percy Weasley; he's one of the prefects."

"Will I see you soon?"

"Of course, I'm sure we have classes together," Hermione giggled, before jogging off to the other girls. He watched as they giggled, looked back at him and then walked away.

"She was kind of cute, big teeth though. She'd better come from good stock if you're thinking about dating her," Lucius said, as his parents leaned over either one of his shoulders. Narcissa grabbed his shirt and began to examine his ID.

"Is this what you look like when you smile in pictures? Do this more often!" She shouted, pointing at the picture. _Maybe I should have something to smile at._ His parents lead him out of the lobby and across the campus. "We're just going to walk you to the dorm building, then we'll say goodbye. Promise." Draco sighed and nodded as they walked to the first year dorm building; it was a large school like building that blocked off the road to Greek Row. Draco stopped at the door and his parents looked back at him.

"I'll see you guys at Christmas, ok? I love you." Lucius looked at Narcissa who was welling up with tears.

"Oh right, Christmas," she said, before bursting into tears and swinging her arms around his neck. Draco looked around at all of the people who were watching, this and looked around nervously. He laughed nervously and wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. She began kiss his cheeks and face.

"That's enough, Narcissa," Lucius sighs, pulling her off of her son. Draco whipped her lipstick off of his face as his father placed his hand on his shoulder. "No matter what you decide this year, I know you'll make the right decisions. I wish you luck, son." Draco stared into his father's eyes and couldn't decipher whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Thank you, father." Lucius nodded and grabbed Narcissa's hand; he had to drag the sobbing woman away from her son. Draco sighed and pushed the double doors and walked into the lobby of the building. There was an older woman sitting behind that counted with a large man with scraggly black hair standing behind her. Draco slowly approached the desk; the woman was thumbing through some papers.

"Um. I'm here to get my room key. Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are, Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking up from the papers. She was a warm smile that she wore on her wrinkled face. "I am Professor McGonagall, I will be teaching you in Transfiguration and I oversee first year students, let me get your key. Also, I hope you'll be attending the welcome party in the common room tonight." Draco nodded as she began to shift through the drawers.

"Isn't 'e roomin' with Harry?" the man behind her said in a gruff voice. Professor McGonagall turned around and looked at him.

"That is right, thank you, Hagrid. This is Hagrid, by the way, he's the groundskeeper here and sometimes he helps me out. Ah, the spare key to Harry Potter's room is in this drawer here." _I'm rooming with Harry Potter? Did my father do that?_ "Here it is." She leaned over the counter and handed Draco a single golden key.

"This doesn't look like it could open anything," Draco said. The key was flat like a piece of paper; it was literally a key card.

"That's because, it's an attachment. You stick it to your wand and it can lock and unlock your door and your door alone," McGonagall explained and Draco pulled out his phone. With a wave of his hand, he changed it back into his wand and placed the key sticker on the side. "Hagrid took your things to your room already. Boy's dormitory is to the left. Be in the common room at six. Have a nice rest of your day." Draco smiled and walked up the stairs. _You never asked your room number._

Draco wandered the halls absentmindedly, looking at all the dorms. His wand began to vibrate lightly as he walked past room 394, and then stopped once he past it. _I wonder, _Draco went back to the room and started at his vibrating wand. He waves it slowly over the doorknob and there was a clicking sound; he turned the knob and pushed the door opened. Hey Jude by The Beetles was playing when Draco stepped inside. There was a boy with tousled black hair was standing on one of the beds hanging a poster on the wall and singing along.

"Hm? Oh! You must be my roommate. My name's Harry Potter."


	2. The Ballad of Harry Potter

TRIGGER WARNING: There is a scene involving self-harm. I DO NOT condone self-harm. If you ever feel the urge to harm yourself, I urge you to speak to a family member or a friend. If self-harm makes you uncomfortable, then feel free to skip that scene, however, it will be relevant later in the story. If you think I should increase my rating because of that scene, feel free to message me and let me know. Thank you.

* * *

Draco reached out slowly and shook the hand of Harry Potter. Like everyone else, Draco knew the story. The Dark Lord Voldemort killed both of his parents and, when he tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired and killed Voldemort himself. The young boy was then taken in by his godfather, Sirius Black, who was dealing with some problems of his own. Everyone thought that Sirius was the one who knew of Harry's parent's location and they were going to arrest, but it turns out it was another friend of theirs named Peter Pettigrew. Sirius spent weeks running from the police until he found Peter Pettigrew and, even though twelve muggles died, he was able to capture Peter, who had taken the form of a rat. This cleared Sirius's name.

Draco wanted to ask Harry so many questions; even though he knew he probably would have known the answer to them. He noticed that despite how messy his hair was, Harry's scar was completely visable. Draco stared into the smiling face of his roommate, framed with oversized glasses.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he finally said with a smile. Harry walked back to his bed and hopped back on it; he grabbed another poster to put it up on the wall. "You must be a huge Beatles fan. Is that actually Paul McCartney's signature?" Draco thought it would be a better topic than his parents and they whole "Boy-Who-Lived" thing.

"I love the Beatles!" Harry answered, excitedly, turning his music down. "Me and my friend Ron went to Bonnaroo and saw him! I want Ringo Starr's signature too. That'll be the closest thing to a full set I'll get."

"Yea, I guess so," Draco chuckled going over to the empty bed. His bags were placed very neatly in the corner. Harry turned his music back up as Draco began to unpack; he was going to put his headphones in, but then Harry spoke up.

"Do you like the Beatles?"

"I think they're all right, but I like…louder, harsher music." Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco felt compelled to explain himself. "You would too if all your parents wanted to listen to was classical music and jazz. Not that I hate those genres, I just get sick of them, you know."

"Not really" _Good job, Draco. Way to bring up parents._ Draco continued to mentally punch himself as Harry spoke. "If you think I feel bad about bringing up your parents. I actually wouldn't mind hearing about them. I've heard a lot about you from one our flat mates. Mostly about why I'm your roommate and he's not." It finally dawned on Draco. He was supposed to room with Blaise Zabini. Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open and a chubbier boy with blonde hair with large front teeth came running in. He immediately was followed by his tall, dark skinned friend, Blaise who briefly chased him until he hid behind Harry.

"You dolt! I'm going to kill you! My mom's going to kill me when I tell her my stereos broken!" Blaise shouted, trying to catch Neville who was still hiding behind Harry.

"Blaise, calm down, I'll pay to replace your stereo if it's that big of a deal," Harry said, waving his arms in front of him. Draco thought it would have calmed Blaise down, but it didn't. He refused to accept Harry's charity and that he was still going to kill Neville for not respecting his things. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over; he slammed his hands on Blaise's shoulders and dragged him out of the room.

"Draco! It's about time you got here! Let's go find McGonagall and get this mess sorted out! You're supposed to be my roommate, not that oaf Neville!" Blaise shouted, hugging Draco and trying to drag him down the hall. Draco didn't move and pulled Blaise back. "What's up with you?"

"It's late, let's just finish unpacking and go this orientation party thing and deal with this in the morning, alright. And lay off that oaf, Neville. Kid looks like a neurotic rat," Draco said and Blaise stared at him blankly.

"Are you fucking serious right now, dude? You expect me to stay a night with rat face Longbottom while you share a room with the hero Potter?"

"Just for the night, just relax, Blaise." Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He stared at Draco for a second before crossing his eyes.

"You like Potter, don't you?"

"What? No, dude. It's late and I don't feel like moving all my crap." That wasn't entirely true. Draco was not only intrigued by Harry's backstory and wanted time to ask him some question, but he found the boy were attractive as well. Draco was bicurious. Despite not having many strong feelings for her, Draco was intimate enough with her to know he liked girls (also, the fact that he was attracted to Hermione upon meeting her). However, there was one time when he was sleeping over Blaise's place and the two of them had also been intimate. He enjoyed it, but not as much as he thought he could have; it may have been he wasn't attracted to Blaise. However, he thought Harry was cute and if he was willing to experiment with, he wanted it to be Harry Potter.

* * *

"Thanks for saving my skin again, Harry. I hate that we aren't roommates," Neville said as Draco dragged Blaise out of the room. When Harry first applied, he put down Ron as his roommate, but when Ron decided to take a year off, Harry changed it to Neville. Harry wasn't sure how he ended up getting a boy he'd never met as his roommate. "So, you're rooming with Draco Malfoy?"

"I guess so. Who is he anyway?"

"He's from one of the oldest and richest families ever know to wizards. His dad did some time in Azkaban for supporting You-Know-Who, but he got out for like turning over some other people."

"His dad was a supporter of Voldemort?" Harry asked, causing Neville to flinch. Harry was now skeptic of his roommate, despite not knowing anything about him. "But he seems so nice and down-to-Earth. Do you think I should befriend? Do you think his dad roomed him with me so he can kill me?"

"Relax, Harry. From what I've heard, the only reason he's here is to get away from his father. I don't think he'll hurt you, but they're probably going to go and try to get roomed together anyway," Neville says, patting Harry's shoulder. Neville's words eased Harry's mind and he ran his fingers through his hair. Neville lightly took Harry's arms and rolled his sleeve; it looked like a railroad track of scars. "Have you been doing it again? Maybe on your other arm?" Neville asked rolling up Harry's other sleeve; there was a long single scar down his arm.

"No, Neville. I promised Sirius that I won't do that while I was away at school. Even though he made me promise never to do it again anyways and he said he would have Lupin watching me while I was here," Harry sighed, pulling his sleeves down.

During the early years of school, Harry had been extremely depressed. Everyone around him was talking about how he was a hero. How Voldemort died trying to kill him and how he was the only person to ever survive the killing curse. This only reminded Harry about how his parents died to protect him and how he really wanted to be with them. He also spent a lot with his friend Ron and his family and that only made him want his family more. It wasn't all bad, because Harry had his godfather who loved him, but he longed to be his parents. In an attempt to copy with the pain, Harry began to cut his arms. It started with little of cuts near left elbow, nothing that could hurt him. However, the sadder he got the closer to his wrist the cuts got and the deeper they got. Eventually, he began to cut down the length of his arm, but this was when he reached bottom.

_Today was a particularly bad day at school. Scrawny Harry spent thirty minutes in his locker before Ron and Neville were able to get him out. In their history class, they went over Voldemort's rise and fall and the teacher was trying to get Harry to speak up about something that happened when he was an infant. He hadn't eaten all day and when he got home, Sirius had left him a note saying he wouldn't be home until late. Harry felt so alone that day._

_He kept a pocket knife in his drawer, so that Sirius wouldn't get suspicious and he wouldn't have to keep borrowing one from the kitchen. Harry sat on his bed and rolled up his sleeve and saw the lines of scars on his left arm; he couldn't find an empty place that he hadn't marked. He was right handed, so he knew that there were no marks on his right arm; he also knew how unskilled he was with his left hand. He figured that if he was really careful. It would be fine._

"_Harry! I'm home; I brought something for us to eat! Where are you?" Sirius shouted, sitting the bags of food on the kitchen table. Assuming that Harry was in his room, he trotted up the stairs. "I have a work story for you, Harry! Tonks makes me laugh," he shouted, with a knock on the door. When there was no answer, Sirius knocked again. "Harry? Are you in there?" The door wasn't locked and Sirius walked inside. Harry was lying on his bed; he was on his back with his arms spread out and his right arm and sheets were covered in blood. "Harry!" Sirius shouted ran to his godson's side and pressed his hand against his bloody arm to try and stop the bleeding. Sirius franticly shook Harry in an attempt to stir him; he made weak groans. "Harry, wake up! What have you been doing to yourself?" Sirius gasp and tears up when he saw Harry's scar laden left arm. _

"_Mom," Harry weakly mumbled as Sirius through Harry over his shoulder and ran out of the house._

"_Stay with me, Harry! Please, stay with me!" While still covering the wound, Sirius was able to get Harry to the hospital. It was hours before Harry woke up and was blinded by the florescent light in the hospital. There was a sharp pain in his arm from the IV and bandages. _

"_Where am I?" Harry asked, attempting to sit up; his head was pounding and his chest was burning, so he was not able. _

"_The hospital! Do you want to explain to me how long you've been doing this?" Sirius, running his finger along the scars on Harry's right arm, "do you want to explain why?" Harry couldn't bear to look into his godfather's hurt eyes. He could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. "You were going to die; you were calling out to your mother. Harry why?"_

"_Because I was alone," Harry whispered, covering his face with his free hand. "My parents are gone and you're always at work. Mrs. Weasley had kids of her own and Lupin is away teaching at that damn school. I just wanted someone there. Someone to talk to, I guess. I don't know."_

"_Harry, if you ever need me it will take me seconds to get to you. I will always be there for you. Always, that I promise. Just please, don't ever do this again. Promise me you won't do this again."_

"_I saw my mom and dad…. They were waiting for me…."_

"_It's not your time to go with them, Harry. When that time comes, they'll be there, but they would not be happy if they knew you were doing this. You have so much to live for. Some much you haven't done yet." _

"_I'm sorry, Sirius. I promise, I'll stop." Harry stared into the eyes of his godfather; they were relieved, but still sad at the same time. _

Harry was clutching his right arm when Draco and Blaise walked back into the room. Blaise glared at him and Neville before going back into his room. Draco gave a small smile to Neville and went back to unpacking his things. Neville cautiously looked up at Harry, who smiled down at him.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Draco," Neville said nervously, stepping from behind Harry.

"Don't mention it. Blaise is a really nice guy, he has a temper, but he's cool. I'm going to replace his stereo, that thing was ancient anyway." Neville smiled, said goodbye to Harry and left back through the bathroom door. Harry shut the door and sighed.

"Neville really should grow a backbone. He's been that way ever since we were kids. He's always had a heart of gold though. That was really nice of you to pay to replace the stereo Neville broke. Pretty sure his grandmother would have taken care of it, reluctantly," Harry says, running his fingers through his matted hair. Draco's heart jumped as he looked straight into Harry's green eyes.

"It's fine, I was going to buy him a new stereo for his birthday anyway," Draco mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. As Draco looked at Harry up and down (he was impressed how he was muscular despite his scrawny appearance), he notice the scar up Harry's left arm. "Oh my god, did Blaise give you that?" Draco asked, walking closer to Harry. Harry immediately pulls his sleeve down and opens one of his suitcases.

"No, that's nothing," Harry quickly answered and Draco stopped walking toward him. "That's nothing I wanna talk about. Hey! Are you going to that orientation party thing down in the common room?"

"I wasn't sure. It depended on how tired I was after unpacking."

"Ditch the packing and let's go."

"Go? Like together?" Draco's heart was a steam hammer in his chest.

"Sure, why not? We're roommates, it'll be fun. Besides, we have all day tomorrow to unpack, since classes don't start till next week. Let's go!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and tried to drag him out. This time he didn't resist.


	3. The Party I

Harry pushed open the double doors that lead to the common room. The music was bouncing off of the walls making the whole room dance; students had pushed the couches to the wall in order to make a makeshift dance floor. It was dark except for the flashing colored lights from wands that students had set up. There were people getting drinks and snacks on one side and other people were meandering on the other side. Draco could see a few students standing outside and talking; he thought he also saw a few couples in corners, but it was far too dark from him to tell.

"This looks awesome! Like a night club, ya know?" Harry says and Draco turned to him. _Harry Potter's been to a night club?_

"I wouldn't know. My parents never let me do stuff like go to night clubs," Draco answered, looking down shyly. Harry nudged Draco with his shoulder and smiled at him, Draco tried his best not to look at him, because he knew he would blush. "It's probably hot; don't you wanna take off that undershirt of yours?" Draco asked, while taking off his own jacket. "It's dark, so no one will see that scar…." Harry shrugged and took off the flannel over shirt, handed it to Draco and started to pull of the long sleeved under shirt. Draco's cheeks flared up as he watched the event and stared at the shirtless Harry.

"Can I get my shirt back?" Harry asked.

"O-Oh! Right! Here you go," Draco stammered, handing the flannel shirt back to Harry.

"Draco? Is that you?" a familiar voice says as Harry buttoned up his shirt. Draco turned to see Hermione's bushy brown hair and her wide smile. "I'm so glad you came. You too, Harry. Come on you two. Let's dance!" Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt and Draco's jacket and set them gently on a nearby couch, then grabbed both of their hands and took them to the dance floor. Draco had never danced outside of the waltz and was out of his element. Hermione and Harry seemed so natural as they danced; Hermione in front of him and Harry behind him. Draco awkwardly bounced on his toes in between them. He didn't know how to dance to this music or what even this music was, but he didn't want to look like a loser in front of the two of them.

"I'm going to grab something to drink," Draco said, nervously as he pushed past Hermione and Harry and walked over to the snack table. Draco poured himself some punch and sighed; he was tempted to just go up to his room and go to sleep. Something smacked Draco's butt causing him to almost choke on his drink.

"Dude, let me spice that up for you!" Blaise said, holding up a small bottle. Draco covered his drink with his hand and glared at him. "Aw, come on. Just a drop or two. It'll help you get the confidence to hook up with that brown haired girl I saw you were dancing with."

"First off, last time when you said 'drop or two', I woke up in a tree with no memory about what happened. Second, Hermione wouldn't just 'hook up' with me, because I was drunk. She's a lady. Lastly, I will break your hand if you touch my ass again." Blaise chucked and shook his little bottle lightly. "I said no, you prat!"

"Fine, but should totally dose Scarhead! See if he likes the boys, huh?" Blaise said, nudging Draco with his shoulder, shaking his bottle again.

"I'm going outside. Not just for air, but to get the hell away from you," Draco scoffed, walking towards the glass doors. He pushed through them; the sun was starting to set and the campus was bathed in orange light. Draco walked over to one of the trees and climbed up to the first branch. _If only I could have my broom, then I wouldn't have had to climb this stupid tree to watch the sunset._

"Mind if I come up?" a voice says and Draco looked down. It was Hermione and her smile staring up at him. Draco shook his head and watched and she fumbled to climb up to the tree. "I thought you were just going to get something to drink and come right back?"

"Sorry, I really wanted to see my first sunset on campus," Draco says, pointing out to the sunset on the horizon. Hermione looked out to the horizon and smiled. "So, how did you meet Harry?" Draco asked.

"We went to school together for a year, well, our last year of high school. It was when I found out I was a witch. At first, Harry and Ron thought I was a know-it-all, which isn't entirely untrue. However, through a series of events that may or may not have involved a troll, we became the best of friends. We were all going to come here together, but Ron had to take a year off, so it's just me and Harry looking out for each other." Draco was smiling as Hermione talked; there was a mix of emotions swirling through him. "How did you meet Harry? I saw you two come down together."

" We're roommates. I was supposed to room with my friend, Blaise, but that didn't happen for some reason. I'm gonna call my dad tomorrow to see why that is. Also, if some tall boy with dark skin, you don't know offers you a drink, don't take it-!"

"I think you're cute, Draco, and interesting," Hermione interrupted. Draco was surprised and stared into her brown eyes, blinking. "Sorry, if that's a little forward, but I spent my high school years being shy and quiet and I told myself I was going to be bolder in college. So…?"

"Hermione, you're a sweetheart, you're very intelligent and attractive, but I'm playing with a lot of emotions right and I don't want to rush into a relationship without knowing if my heart is in the right place. Especially if it means someone like you would get hurt." Draco left out the part of trying to explain to his parents he was dating a mud blood and how he didn't want to do that ever. Hermione sighed and looked down briefly then looked back up at him.

"Can I ask one more thing? Is it Harry?" Draco's eyes widen in shock and Hermione smiled. "I figured by the way you looked at him when you came in. Harry's questioning his sexuality right now too." Hermione looked back inside and smiled at him. "I'm going to go inside and dance, but remember that if you do change your mind." Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek, before carefully sliding down the tree and going back inside the common room. Draco touched his cheek and sighed heavily. _There's a cute girl who likes you and you just turned her down for a relationship that won't even pan out. You may not even be gay. Way to go._ Draco hopped down from the tree and went back inside; the wand created strobe lights were even brighter now that the sun had set and it was harder to see the sweaty bodies of dancing students. Draco wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and lay down but someone grabbed him.

"Draco, it's me, Harry," a voice said behind him. Harry's fingers were laced with his and his arms were wrapped around him, keeping Draco against his chest. "An old friend gave me some glowsticks. Want one?"

"I was actually going to go back to the room, I'm pretty tired," Draco answered as Harry put a necklace of glow sticks around Draco's neck. "I've never seen these before. How do they glow like this?"

"I don't know. Let's dance, then you can go to bed." Harry teased and Draco frowned.

"I've had a long day. Do you think I can't stay up?" Harry shrugged and disappeared onto the dance floor. Draco huffed angrily and pushed past the crowds of students in an attempt to find the glowing red necklace amongst the people. It was hard seeing as how other students were wearing the glow stick necklaces. Draco's arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled into the arms of someone he hoped was Harry.

"Draco? Is that you? If it wasn't for your blonde hair, I wouldn't have recognized you!" Pansy shrieked, pulling Draco into a tight hug. He was dazed as she squished him into his chest.

"Pansy? I thought you moved away. I thought you were going to Durmstrong Institute."

"I was, but then I changed my mind! You and Blaise are my friends so I wanted to go to school with you guys! Where is Blaise? We should just go up to your guys room and hang out!"

"Draco?" Harry's voice said, lightly grabbing his arm. Draco looked over his shoulder and all he was the red necklace. "Are you coming or what?"

"Who are you?" Pansy snarled, pulling Draco closer to her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with just as much acid in his tone.

"I'm Draco's girlfriend! Now, who the fuck are you?"


	4. The Party II

Harry watched as Draco glanced awkwardly between him and this frizzy haired girl who claimed to be his girlfriend. Since he met Draco earlier that day, there was no mention of a girlfriend; when he set out his photos there were none of this girl. Draco hadn't given off the vibe of a taken man, but here he was, squished in this girl's chest.

"I asked who the fuck are you?" the girl snapped and rage boiled inside Harry.

"My name is none of your goddamn business! And if your Draco's girlfriend, why doesn't he have any pictures of you in our room?"

"_Our_ room? I thought you were rooming with Blaise, Draco! And what do you mean no pictures of me!" They both stared at Draco, who had the most petrified look in his little gray eyes. Harry felt bad for him, but the girl continued to shout in order to get his attention. "Are you listening, Draco? Draco!" Draco quickly pushed himself away from that girl and ran towards the double doors. "Draco! Wait!" she shouted, running after him. Harry stood there for a moment, being gentle bumped by some dancers, before going over to one of the couches and flopping down. Harry closed his eyes and began to relax.

_So is or isn't that girl Draco's girlfriend? If she is Draco's girlfriend, what does that mean for me and Hermione? We both have a crush on him. What if she is his ex-girlfriend and he's reminded of his feelings for her and throws me and Hermione to the wayside? Don't think like that Harry, he's clearly into you…one of you. Based off Draco's facial expressions alone, you know that girl wasn't his girlfriend. You still have a chance. Deep breaths._

"I'm exhausted, Harry! Do you think you'll be able to carry me to my room?" Hermione says, walking over and flopping down next to him, then laying her head in his lap. "Did you dance with Draco already? Where is he? Harry, are you ok? You look so…out of it." Harry didn't answer. He continued to stare off into space, letting his mind wander with thoughts of Draco and the mysterious girl. Hermione sat up and waved her hand in front of his face, "Harry! Are you in there?"

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. What did you say?" Harry asked, snapping back into reality.

"Are you ok? Where's Draco?" Hermione asked again, looking around.

"He ran off, back to our room, I assume, after being cornered by me and this girl who claimed to be his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? When Draco and I spoke, he didn't say anything about a girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so, but it seemed like he knew this insane girl, but he just kinda ran off. What should I do Hermione?"

"You should definitely ask him about it! What if this girl really is crazy and is stalking Draco or something? You'll be able to save him from his crazy stalker! You'll be his hero!" Harry sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes. He didn't want to be Draco's hero. He didn't want anyone to see him as a hero; he wanted someone who didn't idolize him or treat him like he was so special.

What was so special about him anyway? His parents were killed by the Dark Lord and over the past eighteen years of his life, there had been multiple attempts on his life. He fell into a depression that almost caused him to accidently end his own life. There had been multiple accounts in which his best friend had stopped speaking to him, because of his jealousy.

"Oh Harry, isn't that Neville's roommate over there? Couldn't you ask him about the mysterious girl?" Hermione says, pointing at Blaise, who was offering the Patil sisters something in a small bottle. Harry sighed and stood up. If there was one person he didn't want to talk to. It was Blaise.

* * *

"Draco! Will you stop and talk to me?" Pansy shouted, following Draco down the hall as he walked to the boy's dorm. "Are you not telling me something? Draco! Tell me the truth!"

"You want me to tell the truth, Pansy?" Draco shouted, whipping around to face her. "I don't like you. I never liked you, at least in the manner in which you liked me. If anything, you were a tool that I use to confirm that I am sexually attracted to your gender. However, you are not an accurate reflection of what I'm attracted to. You're cruel and not very intelligent with a vial personality that is only rivaled by my racist father. So, you shouldn't have told anyone we were dating, because we aren't, won't and never did!" Pansy was silent and Draco stared into her eyes. _What are you doing? She's still your friend. _"Pansy, I'm sorry I didn't-!"

"No, Draco," Pansy choked, tears welling in her eyes, "you've said all you need to. I won't bother you anymore!" Draco reached for her as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Pansy ran off, crying and covering her face; Draco felt awful. _You made one of your only friends at this school feel like shit and cry. If she has any brains, then she'd never speak to me again. _Draco sighed heavily and dragged his feet to his room. _What a wonderful first day, Draco._ He kicked off his shoes and laid down his bed. _I just want to put this situation to bed._

* * *

"So, Pansy and Draco aren't dating?" Harry asked as Blaise idly drank his drink.

"They aren't. Pansy wish they were and likes to scare off other potential mates for Draco, in hopes he'll start to see her as desirable material. Personally, I think Draco should at least try and date her. She isn't that bad," Blasie said. Despite feeling horrible, a feeling of excitement and relief washed over Harry. He still had a shot with Draco.

Suddenly, Pansy ran over to Blaise, sobbing, and grabbed onto his arm. "It's awful, Blaise! You have to talk to Draco for me! You-!" Blaise made the mistake of glancing at Harry, because Pansy noticed he was there and glared at him. "You! This is all because of you! Draco would have never had then this if it wasn't for you!"

"Pansy, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Draco, but-!"

"Don't you dare speak to me! Or Draco! By tomorrow, we'll have this issue sorted out and Draco and Blaise will be roommates and you'll be out of the picture!" Pansy dragged Blaise away, leaving everyone staring at just awkward Harry. Harry looked around at everyone before returning to the couch where Hermione was.

"Since, I feel like crap, I think I'll turn in for the night," he whispers to her, grabbing his shirt off of the couch. Hermione looked up at with sleepy eyes and reached up for him. "Ok, I'll take you to your room." He slung his shirt over his shoulder and scooped Hermione up bridal style.

"Wait, Harry. Draco left his jacket," Hermione mumbled as Harry started towards the door. Harry looked back at the couch to see the black leather jacket resting there.

"Ok, grab it for me." Hermione sleepily grabbed the jacket and wrapped herself in it. Harry sighed and carried Hermione down the hall. Even though he felt sick to his stomach, all he could think about was what he wanted to say to Draco when he got to the room.

"Harry, stop. At night, there's a spell that only allows girls down the hall. Don't worry, I'm awake enough to make it to my room," Hermione said, patting Harry's chest. Harry silently set her down and she swung Draco's jacket around Harry's shoulders. "Good night Harry, see you tomorrow." Hermione swung her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in a tight hug. When the thought to return the hug crossed Harry's mind, Hermione was already down the hall. _You're just going to tell him that you're sorry how things went down and that you're fine with him dating whoever. You make it sound like you already tied down to you. Just don't get word vomit. That would suck. It's now or never._

"Draco? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Harry asks, as he opens the door to his room. The light of the hallway lit up Draco's curled up figure. Draco was lightly snoring with his blonde hair covering his closed eyes. _This is the easy way out. Just don't bring it up tomorrow._ Harry walked over to Draco's sleepy figure and smiled. He slung the jacket off of his shoulders and over Draco's body. Draco snuggled into the jacket and yawned, cracking his eyes opened slightly. Harry kicked off his shoes and crawled into his own bed; Draco smiled.


End file.
